nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
2nd United States Congress
]] ]] The 2nd United States Congress, consisting of the United States Senate and the United States House of Representatives, met at Congress Hall in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania from March 4, 1791 to March 3, 1793, during the third and fourth years of George Washington's Presidency. The apportionment of seats in the House of Representatives was based on the provisions of Article I, Section 2, Clause 3 of the United States Constitution. Both chambers had a Pro-Administration majority, except that during the lame duck session, the Senate had an Anti-Administration majority. Major events *April 5, 1792 - United States President George Washington used the veto for the first time, vetoing a bill designed to apportion representatives among U.S. states. *October 13, 1792 - Foundation of Washington, D.C.: The cornerstone of the United States Executive Mansion, now known as the White House, was laid. Major legislation * February 20, 1792 — Postal Service Act, Sess. 1, ch. 7, , established the U.S. Post Office * April 2, 1792 — Coinage Act of 1792, Sess. 1, ch. 16, , established the United States Mint and regulated coinage * May 2, 1792 — First Militia Act of 1792, Sess. 1, ch. 28, , enabled the President to call in militia in case of invasion or rebellion, while providing for the organizations of state militias * May 8, 1792 — Second Militia Act of 1792, Sess. 1, ch. 33, * February 12, 1793 — Fugitive Slave Act of 1793, Sess. 2, ch. 7, * March 2, 1793 — Judiciary Act of 1793 (including Anti-Injunction Act), Sess. 2, ch. 22, States admitted * March 4, 1791 — Vermont was admitted as the 14th state, * June 1, 1792 — Kentucky was admitted as the 15th state, Constitutional amendments * December 15, 1791 — The United States Bill of Rights, the first ten amendments to the United States Constitution, were ratified by the states. Party summary There were no political parties in this Congress. Members are informally grouped into factions of similar interest, based on an analysis of their voting record. Details on changes are shown below in the "Changes in membership" section. Senate House of Representatives Leadership ]] ]] Senate *President: John Adams, (P) *President pro tempore: ** Richard Henry Lee, (P), ** John Langdon, (P), elected November 5, 1792 House of Representatives *Speaker: Jonathan Trumbull, Jr., (P) Members This list is arranged by chamber, then by state. Senators are listed in order of seniority, and Representatives are listed by district. Senate Senators were elected by the state legislatures every two years, with one-third beginning new six year terms with each Congress. Preceding the names in the list below are Senate class numbers, which indicate the cycle of their election. In this Congress, Class 1 meant their term began in this Congress, requiring reelection in 1796; Class 2 meant their term ended with this Congress, requiring reelection in 1792; and Class 3 meant their term began in the last Congress, requiring reelection in 1794. Connecticut *1: Oliver Ellsworth (P) *3: William S. Johnson (P), until March 4, 1791 *: Roger Sherman (P), June 13, 1791 – End Delaware *2: Richard Bassett (P) *1: George Read (P) Georgia *2: William Few (A) *3: James Gunn (A) Kentucky *3: John Edwards (A), June 18, 1792 - End *2: John Brown (A), June 18, 1792 - End Maryland *3: John Henry (P) *1: Charles Carroll (P), until November 30, 1792 *: Richard Potts (P), January 10, 1793 – End Massachusetts *2: Caleb Strong (P) *1: George Cabot (P) New Hampshire *3: John Langdon (P) *2: Paine Wingate (A) New Jersey *2: Philemon Dickinson (P) *1: John Rutherfurd (P) New York *3: Rufus King (P) *1: Aaron Burr (A) North Carolina *3: Benjamin Hawkins (A) *2: Samuel Johnston (P) Pennsylvania *3: Robert Morris (P) *1: vacant Rhode Island *1: Theodore Foster (P) *2: Joseph Stanton, Jr. (A) South Carolina *2: Pierce Butler (A) *3: Ralph Izard (P) Vermont *1: Moses Robinson (A), seated October 17, 1791 *3: Stephen R. Bradley (A), seated October 17, 1791 Virginia *2: Richard Henry Lee (A), until October 8, 1792 *: John Taylor (A), October 18, 1792 – End *1: James Monroe (A) ]] House of Representatives The names of members of the House of Representatives elected statewide on the general ticket or otherwise at-large, are preceded by an "A/L," and the names of those elected from districts, whether plural or single member, are preceded by their district numbers. Many of the congressional district numbers are linked to articles describing the district itself. Since the boundaries of the districts have changed often and substantially, the linked article may only describe the district as it exists today, and not as it was at the time of this Congress. Connecticut All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . James Hillhouse (P) * . Amasa Learned (P) * . Jonathan Sturges (P) * . Jonathan Trumbull, Jr. (P) * . Jeremiah Wadsworth (P) Delaware * . John Vining (P) Georgia All representatives were elected statewide from individual districts. * . Anthony Wayne (A), until March 21, 1792 *: John Milledge (A), November 22, 1792 – End * . Abraham Baldwin (A) * . Francis Willis (A) Kentucky * . Christopher Greenup (A), November 9, 1792 - End * . Alexander D. Orr (A), November 8, 1792 - End Maryland All representatives were elected statewide from individual districts. * . Philip Key (P) * . Joshua Seney (A), until December 6, 1792 *: William Hindman (P), January 30, 1793 – End * . William Pinkney (P), until November 1791 *: John F. Mercer (A), February 6, 1792 – End * . Samuel Sterett (A) * . William Vans Murray (P) * . Upton Sheredine (A) Massachusetts * . Fisher Ames (P) * . Benjamin Goodhue (P) * . Elbridge Gerry (A) * . Theodore Sedgwick (P) * . Shearjashub Bourne (P) * . George Leonard (P) * . Artemas Ward (P) * . George Thatcher (P) New Hampshire All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Nicholas Gilman (P) * . Samuel Livermore (P) * . Jeremiah Smith (P) New Jersey All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Elias Boudinot (P) * . Abraham Clark (P) * . Jonathan Dayton (P) * . Aaron Kitchell (P) New York * . Thomas Tredwell (A) * . John Laurance (P) * . Egbert Benson (P) * . Cornelius C. Schoonmaker (A) * . Peter Silvester (P) * . James Gordon (P) North Carolina There was a special redistricting for this Congress. * . John Steele (P) * . Nathaniel Macon (A) * . John Baptista Ashe (A) * . Hugh Williamson (A) * . William Barry Grove (P) Pennsylvania * . Thomas Fitzsimons (P) * . Frederick Muhlenberg (A) * . Israel Jacobs (P) * . Daniel Hiester (A) * . John W. Kittera (P) * . Andrew Gregg (A) * . Thomas Hartley (P) * . William Findley (A) Rhode Island * . Benjamin Bourne (P) South Carolina * . William L. Smith (P) * . Robert Barnwell (P) * . Daniel Huger (P) * . Thomas Sumter (A) * . Thomas Tudor Tucker (A) Vermont * . Israel Smith (A), October 17, 1791 – End * . Nathaniel Niles (A), October 17, 1791 – End Virginia * . Alexander White (P) * . John Brown (A), until June 1, 1792 *: Vacant, June 2, 1792 – End * . Andrew Moore (A) * . Richard Bland Lee (P) * . James Madison (A) * . Abraham B. Venable (A) * . John Page (A) * . Josiah Parker (A) * . William B. Giles (A) * . Samuel Griffin (A) Membership changes There were no political parties in this Congress. Members are informally grouped into factions of similar interest, based on an analysis of their voting record. Vermont and Kentucky were newly admitted as states and are first represented in this Congress. Senate There were 3 resignations, 1 contested election, and 4 new seats of admitted states, resulting in a 4 seat net gain of the Anti-Administration Senators. House of Representatives There were 3 resignations, 1 vacancy of a member-elect, 1 contested election, and 4 new seats of admitted states, resulting in a 3 seat net gain of the Anti-Administration members and a 1 seat net gain of the Pro-Administration members. Employees Senate *Secretary: Samuel A. Otis of Massachusetts *Doorkeeper: James Mathers of New York *Chaplain: William White (''Episcopalian'') House of Representatives *Clerk: John Beckley of Virginia *Sergeant at Arms: Joseph Wheaton of Rhode Island *Doorkeeper: Gifford Dalley *Chaplain: ** Samuel Blair (''Presbyterian'', elected October 24, 1791 ** Ashbel Green, ''Presbyterian'', elected November 5, 1792 References * * External links *Statutes at Large, 1789-1875 *Senate Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *House Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *Biographical Directory of the U.S. Congress *U.S. House of Representatives: House History *U.S. Senate: Statistics and Lists Category:2nd United States Congress de:2. Kongress der Vereinigten Staaten nl:2e Amerikaans Congres pl:2. Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych